Pure Energy
by Lila5
Summary: I´ll tell you who the ghost of the Abyss really is... !!!re-done!!!! Anyways, enjoy... and r&r is appreciated...
1. Pure Energy

Heya, I´m a german Andromeda-Fan, and I couldn´t resist to start writing. This story is a little piece I´ve written in german first. It´s a little AU. I started a series of short-stories that are tied together with this piece. but at the same time, can be read alone. so if you like what I´ve written. I gonna bring the next story soon.  
  
I don´t own Andromeda and all it´s characters. but the idea´s mine!!!  
  
Yup, yup! I´ve worked it over!!! Well, Space worked it over!!! *hugs* Thanx a lot! Hope now it´s better in grammar and, and, and.  
  
~LILA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~*PURE ENERGY*~~ by Lila  
  
The infant cried without any break. His little chest shaking and big tears rolling down his cheeks. His mom was pressing him against her body, to provide comfort and warmth. It was custom that "The Oldest" came to tell the future of the newborn, even if the future was obvious. Gently she stroked her little boys' cheeks. As she did so, the youngster stopped crying. Curious eyes looking up at her. She smiled.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid, sweetheart. I'll protect you. The oldest won't do you any harm."  
  
They called them "The Oldest". People that lived longer than the average. Most of them had the gift. The gift to see the future in the eyes of the innocent. "The Oldest" weren't given names. They where forgotten long, long ago.  
  
"She's coming." A young man peeked into the sleeping room. His eyes where blue, cobalt blue and they sparkled like diamonds in the candlelight. He was blonde, very skinny and wore filthy, brown Cargo's combined with a dark- green shirt. They were poor, but everyone was poor. The curtain that parted the sleeping-room from the rest of the little hut was open a crack, and then she entered. One of the oldest.  
  
Her hair was thin, grey and filthy and she wore rags. Her skin was dry and wrinkled. But the scariest thing about her was her eyes. They were grey in colour and had the appearance of something dead. She was creepy, decided the young woman. Slowly she moved toward the mother and her child, supported by a stick. It reminded her of a story with the evil witch, a story of which no one knew the name of anymore.  
  
"Let me see in your eyes." the oldest started speaking in a hoarsely voice. She bent over the mother and her child.  
  
Grey eyes... eyes that could look into the soul of the innocent. Showing the deepest secrets of everyone, who weren't able to protect themselves.and foreseeing the future. Seconds of silence passed by without any word being spoken. Then came the reaction. A reaction the young parents never would forget in their whole life. The eyes of the oldest grew wide. She started to shake violently, so hard; the young couple thought she would loose balance. With three long steps she backed away, into a safe range. She seemed afraid of.of the child?  
  
"No! Ohhh, no!!!! No...." the elderly woman started to whine.  
  
The infant sensed her uneasiness and started to cry again. His mother pressed him soothingly against her chest. "Shhhh!" she started to rock back and forth the bundle. The oldest pointed her bent index finger at the baby.  
  
"It! IT!!!!!!" The words sounded like a curse. "It will bring you all DEATH" she spat, "The child must die.if not, it will bring suffer and death it's whole life! Listen to my words and follow my advice.one life that doesn't yet know how to live for the lives of thousands.no.millions!!!"  
  
With that she turned on her heel and left the young couple in despair.  
  
-------  
  
~~~The present~~~  
  
-------  
  
The fight was over very quickly. Though it wasn't really a long fight. The Andromeda Ascendant only defended herself and her crew with nine blasts. They were outnumbered. And the enemy was stronger.  
  
The Crew of six was now together on the bridge of the Andromeda, guarded by Magogs and the Servant's of the Ghost of the Abyss. No one was hurt badly, just a couple of bruises and milder cuts. Dylan paced the room back and forth, obviously frustrated. Beka sat on the floor beside Rommie. She was unconscious because of an electronic-impulse, nothing Harper couldn't repair, but at the moment the boy seemed to be in a sort of trance.  
  
Harper sat in a corner, the farthest corner from the door. His legs drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He stared into space. Since he was brought in he hadn't spoken a word. Everything was a bad, terrible déjá vu. Trance was at his side and tried to calm him down, and even Tyr, the big, "nasty" Nietzschean didn't say one of his ironic remarks, but stood protectively at the side of the small engineer. They first thought their attackers where the servants of the Ghost of the Abyss, the phase-shifters (like Jaeger). But soon they discovered that it wasn't just them. As they heard the familiar sound of little ships, breaking through the hull of Andromeda. The Magog. Hundreds stormed the ship, hand in hand with the phase-shifter. The crazy thing was, no Magog tried to infest or kill them this time. No. They just captured all and brought them together, here on the bridge.  
  
Suddenly the air changed. Everyone could feel it. A feeling like electricity flew through the room. Their hairs started to stand in every direction and their skin started to crawl. As Harper felt this, even he straightened and watched the room cautiously. Then, without warning a shape started forming in front of them. A shadow. no. a dark being, awakened from the evil itself. Electricity engulfed it, as a cloak, and you could feel the coldness, the lost of emotion, coming directly from this figure.  
  
Red eyes started to search the room, and they found their goal.  
  
"You!" The voice that he heard now was audibly only to him. It sounded like hatred, rage, and angst. A voice he had never heard before and it was in his head. He stared at the form in front of him. "Come here!" it ordered. Harper obeyed and stood. The voice again spoke: "It's time that you see the truth."  
  
"NO!" he heard another voice. Harper was irritated. He was sure this was the voice of Trance. His glance jumped for a short time between the being and Trance. He felt the rage grow in the ghost of the Abyss.  
  
"Harper! Don't" Trance's voice? He shook his head. With all the courage he had, he took two steps in direction of the form.  
  
"That's enough." The shadow stated.  
  
He blinked. That was exactly what he had just thought. "Do you remember me?" the ghost asked, almost friendly. Harper shook his head again. "You have to.you just don't want to remember me.but don't be afraid. I'll help you! Look into my eyes." The dark lord demanded. He didn't want to look into these eyes, but something forced him to do so.  
  
Soon he was lost in this glance.  
  
----------  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Come with me, Seamus!" he didn't know what had happened. He only knew this place was a tick to bright. Sharp light. As he lifted his head he saw them. Near by, two forms stood and watched him. The first one a shadow, circled from electricity with scary red eyes. The other one, a white, glimmering sphere. She floated about 10 inches above the ground, and he could feel warmth and security seeping from her.  
  
"Come with me, Seamus!" It was the shadow that spoke.  
  
"Who. who. are you?" the boy asked.  
  
"I'm you. And you are me. If you're gone. I will be." The dark one answered.  
  
That confused the youngster. "What. What do you mean with that?" he cautiously asked.  
  
The form was silent for a moment to think of an explanation. "I'm your pure energy. The energy from everything you lived through. The fright, the angst, the death, the hunger, the hater, the rage. Because they decided to give you a cerebral port, you dove deep into your inner self. To me. To free me. To let me into your world."  
  
The sphere slightly started to move up and down. "Seamus, you have to know, it's your decision. You'll decide who will go back into your world. I'm too weak to stop him, or to help you. But I know you'll do the right thing."  
  
Harper could feel how the consistence of the sphere changed as the dark one touched her. "Be quiet. He'll make the only decision that will make sense. I'll give him power. Power, he never had. Are you ready to die, Seamus?"  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
----------  
  
Harper blinked. "That was a dream." He answered the dark form in front of him.  
  
"Do I look like a dream to you?" the shadow laughed coldly.  
  
"My decision wasn't you." Harper countered. "I wanted to live my life by my own. I had dreams to come true. It was hard.very hard at times. But I survived, and I'm happy. I'm free!"  
  
"And to get your freedom and happiness, you didn't give a damn that everyone in your presence had to die. You know you're a genius and you know as well that if you're a genius, I am. So I found a way to free myself. At the same moment you left, a part of me left with you. This part grew. The Magog gave me food. Angst, Fright, Hatred, Murder, Death. And now I'm here to kill you and free the other half of me I left behind. This is the only way, my future as well as yours will be bright." Everyone watched as Harper started to back away.  
  
The form lifted it arms, to embrace Harper into a hug, a hug that would kill him and free the other part of the dark being.  
  
"No!" someone screamed. Who was it? Beka? Trance? Dylan? Tyr? He didn't know. He eyes never left his glance from the dark shadow that came for him.  
  
Everything that happened next happened in slow motion.  
  
He heard another voice in his head, so beautiful, as the form came nearer and nearer.  
  
"Harper! I have to go now!" the voice said. "I waited for this moment, to save our future. The little Trance wouldn't have been able to help you, but I can. I know the future! I know this'll frighten you, but don't be afraid, she'll be back soon, and she'll be able to explain." He recognized that it was Trances voice he listened to.  
  
Then he felt his body collide with Trances, and how the impact threw him away from the dark form. He fell, and during his fall, he turned his body to be able to see what would happen next. The creature missed him, but found Trance for his deadly embrace. As soon, as they touched each other, they started to glow in a sharp blue light. Trance clutched the Ghost of the Abyss, the dark Harper, to herself. He could hear the form screaming, his voice full of rage and pain, and with the screaming the blue light that engulfed both, his friend, his golden Trance, and his other self, the destructive Harper, grew brighter and brighter. Eventually Harper didn't want to but was forced to close his eyes.  
  
He could feel the temperature rise, it was hot, incredible hot, and than... suddenly.the world grew dark and silence was a thing you could touch. Seconds passed, without anything being heard. Then, slowly, he found himself listen to the humming of Andromeda´s engines. Afraid of what he might see, he cautiously opened his eyes. The light that he saw now was the dim and warm light of Andromeda´s. He sat up und looked around. As his glance wandered he saw the figure on the floor. There she laid, her legs drawn up to her chest. He made sure that the others where fine, than he walked over to her. "Trance!" he said, his voice sounded strange and was barley a whisper. She opened her beautiful eyes. As she saw him, she started smiling.  
  
"Harper.are.you.Okay?" Her voice was weak and she had to draw in a breath between every word, like she had to sample strength to even speak. He nodded. "Why?" he asked, not quite sure in which connection the why stood. She coughed. "It was.the only.the only way to stop HIM."  
  
Again a coughing-fit stopped her from talking. "The.universe.has to be balanced. and.and.this.being.hadn't had the right to be." After this explanation, she had to struggle to breath. Then she told him: "Your Trance.she knows everything.she'll.she'll explain." Her eyes closed. One last time she drew in air, and then, so quiet, that only Harper was able to hear she whispered:  
  
"You know, I'll always be with you."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
How do you think about it now??? 


	2. My decision

Disclaimer´s still the same.. I don´t own Andromeda.but´s mine idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~MY DECISION~~ by Lila ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You really think you're a genius, don't you?" Harper knew at that very moment he did a big mistake. 'Shh.!' he thought, 'why can't I just shut up sometimes.simple.because this stupid Uber had no idea what he was talking about,' he lifted his head in time to see the big hand of a Nietzschean come into view and grasp his throat. His master lifted him without any trouble from his feet and pushed. Some gurgled noises came out from his mouth and as he tried to breath he realized he couldn't. In an attempt to draw in air, he felt the muscles on his chest stretch. But nothing happened. A cruel smile crossed his masters' face as he saw this: "Let's see how much knowledge you really can bear." He snarled. With that he threw the little, defenceless human away. Harper saw the wall racing up on him; he connected hard and lost consciousness immediately.  
  
The next time he opened his eyes he found himself laying on a stretcher, in a cold, sterile, white room. His head pounded but at the same time he felt somehow light-headed. He was quivering and as his glance moved down his body he knew why. They had taken his clothes. He now only wore his Cargo's. He could feel the panic rise at this, and the fact that he was bound. Tight metal-cuffs held his wrists and legs down and scraped his flesh. 'Not good, Harper, not good,' his mind screamed. He could feel his heart racing and knew that he was starting to hyperventilate. With calm deep breaths he forced the speed of his oxygen-intakes to slow down. It worked partly, the panic still sat close but he had succeeded to suppress it.  
  
As to confirm his theory that nothing was good, the door opened and his master entered the scene. He grinned maniacally. "I see Cinderella has awoken. I'm happy to tell you that we'll start in the next hour."  
  
'START!!' he could feel all alarm-bells went off. 'What's to start.' he asked himself panicked. "Don't be afraid.after what we going to do to you, you'll be smart.as smart as you claim to be. I mean, if you survive the operation." He let his words sink in. "If you're still alive and you're not a vegetable, I'll feed you with data, ohhh, I'll give you the honour and do it all by myself.believe me, you'll beg me to give you back your former self, to know nothing about how the universe works. But these times will be gone." he explained to Harper coldly.  
  
'Operation!' Without the possibility to do anything about it panic grabbed him again. Harper felt his breathing increase rapidly, but wasn't able to calm it. He was even more terrified as the room started to spin around him, the lights getting brighter and he could make out dark dots in his vision. 'I can't breath. I can't-.' He felt someone slap him hard.  
  
"You'll not dare to faint when I'm talking to you. Open your eyes!" his master yelled. Harper obeyed. The slap had helped him to get his senses back. His breathing was still laboured but at least he wasn't about to black out. He stared at his master, eyes opened wide, as the Nietzschean went into further details: "I got the permission to make you my own experiment. We'll give you a cerebral implant. If you survive, I'll start level two of this experiment. I'll feed you with knowledge; we'll test the human brain and try to find out HOW much knowledge a kludge can bear before he loses his sanity.  
  
'They wanted to give me a cerebral-implant? This Nietzsche-guy must be joking.no mudfoot had ever gotten an Interface-tool. They would mess with his brain.'  
  
Harper spoke for the first time: "If I really survive it, I'll use every ounce of knowledge against you damn Nietzsche-brood!!!" he spat. But he knew it was more his attempt to fight the panic then a threat. His master seemed to come to the same conclusion, because he grinned a last time and then turned and barked:  
  
"Hestos! He's ready!" The door opened almost immediately and four Nietzscheans with strange looking tools came in. At the sight of these Harper finally lost his self-control. He started to trash on the stretcher, as pure will would loosen his bounds.  
  
"NOOO! Let go of me! NOOOOOOO" he bit at the person who started to push his head back on the stretcher with force. But nothing helped; he could hear a buckle snap and even now his head was attached to the stretcher. A small whimper escaped as he realized that he was absolutely helpless in the hands of the enemy.  
  
One of the Nietzscheans injected him with a Hypo-Spray at the crook of his neck and seconds later he felt the effects of whatever they gave him. He couldn't use his voice and it started to get difficult to breath. He tried to move but his limbs didn't follow his will. At the moment his eyes closed pure hysteria forced them open again, only to see a Nietzschean insert a probe into his mouth. He could feel the plastic move down his throat. He knew he would have retched if his reflexes had worked. His vision grew smaller again, and he noticed that the voices in the operation-room started drift away. Eventually a deep blackness surrounded him. He had a floating feeling. No! He felt himself fall. Deeper and deeper into the darkness.  
Cautiously he opened his eyes. The only thing he could see was bright light. Then he heard a voice: "Come with me, Seamus!" He didn't know what had happened nor who called him. He only knew, this place was a tick too bright. Sharp light. As he slowly lifted his head he saw them. Near by, two forms stood and watched him. The first one a shadow, circled from electricity and scary red eyes. The other one, a white, glimmering sphere. She floated about 10 inches above the ground, and he could feel warmth and security seeping from her.  
  
"Come with me, Seamus!" It was the shadow that spoke. "Who.who.are you?" the boy asked.  
  
"I'm you. And you are me. If you're gone. I will be." The dark one answered. That confused the youngster.  
  
"What.what do you mean with that?" he cautiously asked. The form was silent for a moment to think of an explanation.  
  
"I'm your pure energy. The energy from everything you lived through. The fright, the angst, the death, the hunger, the hatred, the rage. Because they decided to give you a cerebral port, you dove deep into your inner self. To me. To free me. To let me into your world."  
  
The sphere slightly started to move up and down. "Seamus, you have to know, it's your decision. You'll decide who will go back into your world. I'm too weak to stop him, or to help you. But I know you'll do the right thing."  
  
Harper could feel how the consistence of the sphere changed as the dark one touched her. "Be quiet. He'll make the only decision that will make sense. I'll give him power. Power, he never had. Are you ready to die, Seamus?"  
  
The boy watched in shock. "Die! Me?! No Nietzschean will be able to kill me... I'm almost 18. I survived my family. I learned. I'm smarter than most of the mudfoot's. And for what? To die now? Sorry pal, but I gonna leave this planet. I know that I'll succeed. It will be ME who'll see this hellhole and says: "Hey you Ubers. Bite me!"  
  
The black one didn't seemed happy with his answer, because he started to move closer. Harper felt the short hairs at his neck stand on end; it was as if this being changed air into electricity.  
  
"Seamus... wake up... you know you'll never leave earth. Let me be you. And I'll kick Nietzschean asses. I'll take vengeance for mankind." the being was now in front of him and touched him. At that touch Harper started to scream. Never had he felt something so strange and yet so known at the same time. He wound his way out of the embrace the black one held him prisoner and yelled.  
  
"Nooooooo! Neeevvveerrrr!" With a jerk he pulled away from the dark figure, that's what he thought. And at that moment the white light around him faded away. He felt something drag him. Saw his feet loosing ground. Felt himself be pulled on a roller coaster ride upwards. He could hear voices and for a short moment the world turned into total blackness. Then the fog lifted and he opened his eyes. His gaze met with the cold eyes of a Nietzschean.  
  
"Welcome home, kludge!"  
  
He felt someone out of his vision work on the side of his neck. He heard a short hissing and felt incredible pain as this someone pulled out the jack of his cerebral port. This caused his conscious to withdraw again.  
  
A short time later  
  
The room was vacated. Just one little figure was lying on the stretcher, still bound. It started suddenly and no one saw the computers starting to go crazy. Hardware deleted itself and the air seemed to move, as if the room was filled with electricity. Fog followed and a shadow started to appear. Small electrical bolts circled the dark figure. Time passed as he watched the unconscious boy. Then he silently spoke: "We'll meet again. Seamus. I'll give you food for your energy. And when the time is right, I'll come back and unite with my other half, and the victory will be mine."  
  
With this whispered words, the shadow faded.  
  
Two weeks later the cruellest attack of the Magog began.  
  
--------------------------  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
